Archon
The Archons are beings in a dimension above Daventry who guard the Mask of Eternity. They watch over the Temple of the Sun. Background Lucreto was once the leader of the Archons. The Archons task was to guard over the Mask of Eternity, and maintain the virtues of Truth, Light and Order in the world, while holding back Sin, Chaos and Darkness. There job was to keep the world in balance. They were behind many of the prophecies concerning Connor and the destruction of the Mask of Eternity. Lucreto eventually turned evil and imprisoned his fellow Archons in marble and shattered the Mask of Eternity in an attempt to gain God-like powers. Uriel is another leading Archons, and one of the ones who most defied Lucreto. He aided Connor several times throughout his quest. Eventually, Connor found all the other Archons in a room in the Realm of the Sun. They tried to tell Connor that Lucreto could not be killed and how the River of Death was before them. Once Connor sent Lucreto to another realm and restored the Mask of Eternity, they were freed and honored him. Archons *"The Mask of Eternity holds all power." *"Lucreto hath coveted power. He knew we wouldst be performing our devotions." *"We are imprisoned, we are powerless." *"Lucreto, he hath betrayed us." *"The foul River of Death is here in the Temple." *"The Chalice of Order provides the Life Immortal." *"The Armor of Light can protect against Lucreto". *"The precepts are the keys." *"Only the Sword of Truth can battle Lucreto." *"Seek the Tablet. Regain the missing precepts." *"The precepts have vanished from the Tablet of Knowledge." *"Only the Black Abyss... can vanquish him. *"Immortal Lucreto cannot be slain." *"Seek the alter within the Inner Sanctum. *"The Mask must be regained and returned to its alter." *"A Champion Eternal shall come. He shall free us." *"The sun is vanished. All is darkness and evil." *"Lucreto hath caused the Mask's destruction." Behind the scenes In late antiquity the term archon was used in Gnosticism to refer to several servants of the Demiurge, the "creator god" that stood between the human race and a transcendent God that could only be reached through gnosis. In this context they have the role of the angels and demons of the Old Testament. All the Archons in the game are listed as 'Archon' in the credits and share the same voice actor. One of the sayings, the "sun is vanished" could be the 'sun is banished', though the official hintbook suggests that the line is "He is vanished." (though this doesn't make much sense). The text files confirms that is 'sun is vanished'. 'The foul River of Death' could be 'A foul River of Death', but it is unclear. The official hintbook, suggsts that it is, 'a foul river of death'. "vanquish him", could be 'vanquish it', but it is somewhat unclear. A more accurate transcript can be found in the script file, see KQ8 transcript. Category:Archons Category:KQ8 Category:Immortals